Schlacht von Devaron (Klonkriege)
Die Schlacht von Devaron war ein Schlacht der Klonkriege, die auf und über dem Planeten Devaron stattfand. Sie fand im Anschluss an den Raub eines Holocrons aus dem Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant statt, zu dem der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane sich mit einem Angriff auf Devaron noch den zugehörigen Cyberkristall erbeuten wollte. Als es ihm gelungen war, den Kristall auf Devaron von dem Jedi Bolla Ropal zu erbeuten, versuchte er zu fliehen, wurde hierbei jedoch von einer Einsatztruppe der Republik gestellt. In der folgenden Schlacht enterte ein kleines Kommando Klonsoldaten unter Führung der Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano das von Cad Bane befehligte Schiff, um das Holocron und den Kristall zu erlangen – ein Missionsziel, was verfehlt wurde, als die Fregatte explodierte. Vorgeschichte Nachdem es dem Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane auf Coruscant gelungen war, ein Holocron aus den Archiven der Jedi zu entwenden, begab er sich auf die Suche nach dem Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal, welcher einen Datenkristall hütete, der die Daten über sämtliche machtsensitiven Kinder enthielt, die in naher Zukunft zu Jedi ausgebildet werden sollten. Nachdem er von Coruscant entkommen war, begab sich Bane zu einem Treffpunkt, wo er für seine nächste Mission eine kleine Flotte, die aus mehreren Fregatten bestand, von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zur Verfügung gestellt bekam. Ropal war zuvor vom Jedi-Rat nach Devaron geschickt worden, wo er mit den Devaronianern über die Gründung eines Außenpostens der Republik auf Devaron verhandeln sollte. Nachdem die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen waren, begannen Ropals Klonkrieger unter der Führung von Klon-Kommandant Ganch, die Basis zu errichten. Der Schlachtverlauf Entführung von Bolla Ropal thumb|left|Cad Banes Armada landet ihre Truppen auf Devaron Während die Klonkrieger auf Devaron damit begannen, Deichanlagen zu bauen, trat über dem Planeten die Flotte von Cad Bane aus dem Hyperraum. Die Schiffe der Republik, die den separatistischen Streitkräften deutlich unterlegen waren, wurden schnell besiegt, sodass Bane seine Kampfdroiden ausschleusen und auf dem Planeten landen konnte. Dort wurden sie von Bane selbst und der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing angeführt, als die Klonkrieger sich zu verteidigen versuchten. Doch während Sing das Nashtah-Team und weiteren Kampfdroiden gegen den Klon-Kommandanten Ganch, Ropals Padawan Tyzen Xebec und die Klonkrieger, die die Deichanlagen am Bauen gewesen waren, führte, begab sich Bane in Richtung Ropals, den er gefangen nehmen wollte. Bolla Ropal hatte in dieser Zeit mit seinem Lichtschwert die Kampfdroiden, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten, zurückhalten können und bereits einige zerstört. Doch Bane beabsichtigte keinen langen Kampf. Als er am Kampfort eintraf, lud er seine Schrotpistole mit einer speziellen Ladung, die Cortosis enthielt. Dadurch gelang es ihm, das Lichtschwert des Jedi unbrauchbar zu machen, woraufhin es einen B2-Superkampfdroide gelang, den Rodianer mit einem Elektoschock zu überwältigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte das Nashtah-Team ihre Arbeit so gut wie beendet. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war, einen Panzer der Republik zu zerstören, hatten sie die Klonkrieger leicht zerschlagen oder töten können. Ganch und Ropals Padawan waren ebenfalls ausgeschaltet worden. Allerdings trat eine Flotte der Republik, die unter dem Kommando des Jedi Anakin Skywalker stand, aus dem Hyperraum und blockierte den Fluchtweg von Cad Banes Flotte. Als Ganch und Tyzen wieder zu sich kamen, spürte der Padawan, dass sein Meister vom Planeten entführt wurde. Außerdem wurde ihre Stellung bereits von feindlichen Kampfdroiden überrannt, weshalb Tyzen Ganch anwies, seine Männer einen der Dämme zum Eisturtz zu bringen und so die Basis zu überfluten. Die Klonkrieger konnten dies in ihren Rüstungen überleben, während die Kampfdroiden von den Wassermassen zerstört wurden. Aber auch Tyzen und die noch auf dem Planten befindliche Aurra Sing überlebten dies. Raumschlacht Als Skywalkers Flotte bei Devaron eingetroffen war, erreichte den Jedi eine Nachricht vom Planeten, in dem er von einem Klonkrieger über die fatale Lage informiert wurde. Als er erfuhr, dass die Separatisten Ropal entführt hatten, ließ er seine Flotte die feindlichen Fregatten angreifen, damit Bane nicht die Flucht gelang. Im Kampf gegen die separatistischen Fregatten gelang es den Einsatzkräften der Republik die Oberhand zu behalten, und so wurden bereits nach kurzer Zeit die separatistischen Schiffe zerstört. Allerdings erhielt die Resolute zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Nachricht von der Planetenoberfläche, in der die letzten dort kämpfenden Klonkrieger berichteten, dass Bolla Ropal gefangen genommen worden war. Daraufhin entdeckten die Sensoren der Resolute eine weitere Fregatte, die sich rasch von Devaron entfernte und beschleunigte, um in den Hyperraum zu fliehen. Daraufhin ließ Anakin sämtliche Geschütze auf die Triebwerke des feindlichen Schiffes feuern und es gelang ihnen, den Hyperantrienb der Fregatte zu zerstören, wodurch eine direkte Flucht aus dem System für Bane und die Fregatte unmöglich gemacht wurde. Doch anstatt die Fregatte nun in aller Ruhe zu zerstören, entschloss sich Anakin, einen Rettungsversuch für Bolla Ropal zu unternehmen und dabei zu versuchen, das Holocron wieder in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Da der Resolute jedoch keine Enterschiffe zur Verfügung standen, ließ er, sehr zum Missfallen von Admiral Yularen, die AT-TE-Kampfläufer des Schiffes aktivieren. Mit ihnen wollte er von der Resolute auf Banes Schiff übersetzen. Ergreifung von Cad Bane thumb|right|Die AT-TEs der Republik attackieren Droiden auf der Fregattenhülle Nachdem die Resolute ihr Manöver vollzogen und Position über der beschädigten Fregatte eingenommen hatte, ließ Anakin die drei AT-TEs starten und durch die Hangarschleuse sinken. Dank der magnetisch haftenden Füße der Kampfläufer, verankerten sie sich nach ihrem Flug durch das Vakuum des Weltraums auf der Schiffshülle der feindlichen Fregatte. Als das geschehen war, begaben sich Anakin und Ahsoka, beide in Schutzanzügen, an die Spitze der kleinen Streitmacht und attackierten die auf der Hülle befindlichen Kampfdroiden. Daraufhin setzte die Fregatte mehrere Vulture-Droiden ein, die die Läufer, Jedi und Klonkrieger aufhalten sollten. Doch auch diese Droiden schafften es nicht, gegen die beiden Jedi zu bestehen. Auch Rex und seine Gruppe Klonkrieger hatten sich bereits außerhalb der Läufer begeben und den Schusswechsel mit den Kampfdroiden unterstützt, sodass kurz darauf kein Widerstand außerhalb des Schiffes mehr vorhanden war. Während sich die republikanischen Soldaten nun durch den Astromechdroiden R2-D2 Zugang zum Inneren des Schiffes verschaffen wollten, verfolgte Cad Bane das geschehen von der Brücke aus. Hier hatte er, nachdem ihm in einem Verhör von Bolla Ropal von dem Jedi die Öffnung des Holocrons verweigert worden war, den Vizekönig der Handelsföderation kontaktiert. Als dieser jedoch von ihm die Daten des Cyberkristalls erfahren wollte, teilte Bane ihm mit, dass sich Ropal geweigert hatte und nun tot war. Bevor der Vizekönig großartig nachhaken konnte, beendete Bane die Verbindung und bereitetet sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf mit Anakin und Ahsoka vor, da er nicht vorhatte, von der Fregatte zu fliehen, bevor das Holocron geöffnet wurde. Dafür übernahm er die Kontrolle über die Fregatte, indem er die wichtigsten Steuerungen auf seine Handgelenk-Kontrollschalter übertragen ließ. Da er von den Sensoren rechtzeitig gewarnt wurde, trat er den Zugang zu einem Schacht ein und nutzte diesen als Fluchtweg von der Brücke, Sekundenbruchteile bevor die Jedi und Klonkrieger die Brücke erreichten. Sekunden nach dem Bane entkommen war, drangen Anakin, Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger auf die Brücke ein und vernichteten die dort anwesenden Kampfdroiden. Nachdem sie die Kontrolle übernommen hatten, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass Bane momentan auf freiem Fuß war und zudem sowohl Holocron wie auch den Cyberkristall bei sich hatte. Aus diesem Grund entsandte Anakin Rex und seine Leute, um die Hangarbereiche zu kontrollieren. Doch bevor die Klonkrieger die Brücke verlassen konnten, wurde die Fregatte von schweren Explosionen geschüttelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Anakin von Admiral Yularen kontaktiert, der den jungen Jedi-General dazu aufforderte, die Fregatte auf dem schnellsten Weg zu verlassen, da sie sich einem gefährlich instabilen Zustand näherte. Doch Anakin weigerte sich und begab sich mit R2-D2 und Ahsoka auf die Suche nach Bolla Ropal, den sie kurze Zeit später auch fanden - tot. Daraufhin begaben sich die Jedi zu Rex und den anderen Klonkriegern, um die Suche nach Cad Bane aufzunehmen. thumb|left|Bane erwartet die Jedi Dieser hatte sich inzwischen mit einer ganzen Reihe von Kampfdroiden in einem Raum verschanzt und begab sich nun erneut in die Flure der Fregatte, um die Jedi zu dem von ihm gewünschten Punkt zu locken. Schließlich traf er auch auf die Soldaten der Republik und rannte los. Sofort nahmen Anakin und Ahsoka mit den Klonen die Verfolgung auf und folgten ihm, bis sie sich plötzlich den Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation gegenübersahen. Diese eröffneten auf Banes Befehl hin auch sofort das Feuer und bedeckten die Jedi und Klonkrieger mit einem Hagel von Lasergeschossen. Doch davon unbeeindruckt begannen die Klonkrieger das Feuer zu erwidern und gaben so Anakin und Ahsoka die Möglichkeit, sich näher an Bane heranzukämpfen. Daraufhin nutzte Bane seine Kontrolle über die Fregatte, um die künstliche Schwerkraft des Schiffes zu deaktivieren. thumb|right|Anakin befindet sich auch ohne die Schwerkraft noch im Kampf Seine Kampfdroiden, die durch magnetisch anhaftende Füße an Deck gehalten wurde, hielt diese neue Situation nicht auf, doch die Jedi und Klonkrieger begannen nun zu schweben. Mit durch die Macht kontrollierten Sprüngen und Bewegungen kämpfte sich Anakin dennoch weiter auf Bane zu, während Ahsoka weiterhin die Kampfdroiden attackierte. Auch die Klonkrieger passten sich der neuen Situation der Schwerelosigkeit schnell an und aktivierten ihre Magnetsohlen und nutzten Seilwerfer, um an Decke oder Boden haften zu können. Somit war die Situation bis auf die zahlenmäßige Unterzahl der Klonkrieger wieder ausgeglichen, und Anakin erreichte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Bane. Als die beiden in einen Kampf verstrickt das Holocron zu erreichen versuchten, gelang es R2-D2 die Schwerkraft zu aktivieren, womit er Anakins Zeitplan jedoch durchkreuzte. Dadurch schaffte es der Kopfgeldjäger, das Holocron erneut an sich zu reißen und aus dem Kampfgetümmel zu entkommen. Als Ahsoka das bemerkte, eilte sie ihm hinterher, während Anakin und die Klonkrieger mit den Kampfdroiden eingesperrt wurden. Als Anakin die Schotts aufzuschneiden versuchte, explodierte plötzlich etwas in dem Raum und ließ Teile der Decke auf den Jedi hinabstürzen, der sich nur knapp durch die Macht schützen konnte. thumb|left|Ahsoka wird von Cad Bane überwältigt Während Anakin im Hangar mit den Trümmern kämpfte, gelang es Ahsoka nach kurzer Verfolgung, den gegnerischen Kopfgeldjäger zu stellen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Überzeugung ist bis zu diesem Punkt alles nach Banes Plan verlaufen, und als er die junge Jedi attackierte, gelang es ihm, sie zu entwaffnen und mit Hilfe eines Elektroschocks zu betäuben. Bevor sie eine Gelegenheit zur Erholung erhielt, brachte Bane sie zu einer von ihm gefertigten "Jedi-Zelle", wo sie gemeinsam auf die Ankunft von Anakin warteten. Als dieser kurz darauf bei Bane ankommt, drohte ihm der Duro den Tod Ahsokas an, da sie direkt neben einer Luftschleuse zum leeren Raum saß. Mit diesem Druckmittel schaffte es der Kopfgeldjäger, Skywalker dazu zu bringen, das Holocron zu öffnen und ihm zu übergeben. Als Anakin daraufhin jedoch die Lichtschwerter von ihm und Ahsoka zu sicher gerufen hatte, öffnete Bane die Schleuse und Ahsoka drohte hinausgesogen zu werden. Während Bane mit seinen Raketenstiefeln erneut zu entkommen drohte, ließ sich Anakin vom Sog fortreißen und deaktivierte dabei die Schleusenöffnung. In dieser Zeit hatte die Fregatte durch fortwährende kleinere Explosionen weiter damit begonnen, einem Punkt der endgültigen Zerstörung näher zu rücken. Während Rex und die Klonkrieger den letzten Befehlen Anakins Folge leistend in den Hangar vorrückten, ließ Admiral Yularen die Resolute Fahrt aufnehmen, um sie aus dem Explosionsradius der Fregatte herauszubringen. Rex und seine Leute hatten unterdessen größere Probleme in Form mehrerer Spinnendroiden und anderen, kleineren Kampfdroiden, die ein Shuttle im Hangar der Fregatte bewachten. Allerdings siegte die Entschlossenheit der Klonkrieger und es gelang ihnen schließlich, die Droiden zu zerstören und das Shuttle zu besetzen. Somit hatten sie die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Schiff zu verlassen, in Beschlag genommen. Doch obwohl Yularen Rex noch einmal vor der Gefahr warnte, die von der Fregatte ausging, ließ der Klon-Captain das Shuttle noch warten. Er wollte erst im letzten Moment fliehen, dann jedoch auch ohne die Jedi. Allerdings trafen diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade noch rechtzeitig im Hangar ein und bestiegen die wartende Fähre. Doch noch während des Abhebens beobachteten sie den Klonsoldaten Denal, der auf einer Brüstung über dem Shuttle offensichtlich Bane gestellt hatte und diesen erschoss. Daraufhin ließen sie ihn noch ins Shuttle springen und schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, das feindliche Schiff zu verlassen, bevor es explodierte. Nachwirkungen Tyzen, Ganch und die verbliebenen Klonkrieger wurden später von Kanonenbooten der Republik von Planeten abgehohlt und in Sicherheit gebracht. Quellen *''Holocron Heist'' *''Schicksalhafte Landung'' *''Kinder der Macht'' *''Act on Instinct'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Battle of Devaron (Clone Wars) es:Batalla de Devaron (Guerras Clon) fi:Devaronin taistelu (kloonisodat)